1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical fibers, optical fiber connector members and/or splicers (e.g., fusion splicers), and related assemblies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to field termination optical fiber connector members and/or splicers for use in terminating or fusing optical fibers.
2. Background Art
In general, many of the known processes for terminating or fusing optical fibers in the field are difficult to perform. For example, some processes are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,974 and 8,043,013, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. For example, processes used to insert the fiber into a connector body and ferrule, secure the fiber with respect to the connector, and, if applicable, polish the fiber end face, can be very time consuming and/or require a great deal of skill (e.g., to reduce insertion loss performance). In addition, a great deal of skill and/or patience can be required to gain the proper fiber end face.
Moreover, current practice provides that the size and/or cost of fusion splicers or the like is typically very large, as many fusion splicers typically rely on high precision servo-motors and/or integrated vision systems to align the fiber end to end, concentrically and butted axially.
Known methods for assembling fiber optic connectors having integral electrodes for use in fusion splicing are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,974 (the “'974 patent”). As disclosed in the '974 patent, an optical fiber connector may include a ferrule with an interior splice chamber. A fiber stub may then be installed in the ferrule in a factory operation with one end in the splice chamber. The ferrule also includes permanent, opposed electrodes with tips at the walls of the splice chamber. To attach the connector to an optical cable in a field operation, a predetermined length of insulation is typically stripped from the cable and the bare fiber inserted into the splice chamber through a bore in the ferrule. In general, voltage is applied across the electrodes to create a plasma arc in the splice chamber. The plasma arc melts and fuses the adjacent ends of the cable fiber and fiber stub. However, the position of the permanently mounted pair of electrodes of such connectors disclosed in the '974 patent substantially increases both the material cost and complexity of the connectors.
In accordance with some methods involving the use of a fiber stub and the use of fusion splicing and/or mechanical splicing, the bare fiber associated with the optical cable is typically secured within the associated connector body or within the strain-relief boot by means of a shrink sleeve, a v-groove/anvil, or adhesive. In general, the addition of a heat shrink sleeve elongates the connector, as well as increases the assembly time. Moreover, the use of adhesives or the like may also increase the assembly time.
Other methods for assembling fiber optic connectors without use of a fiber stub include hand-polishing the bare fiber associated with the optical cable, or using a polishing machine (e.g., in the field), and using a further method, such as one of the above-mentioned methods (e.g., shrink sleeve, v-groove/anvil, adhesive, etc.) to secure the bare fiber within the associated connector body. Additionally, other methods involve the use of an expanded beam lens.
Thus, despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved, convenient, low-cost, accurate, and effective systems and methods for terminating or fusing optical fibers (e.g., in the field) with advantageous optical fiber connector members and/or splicers, and related assemblies. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the systems and methods of the present disclosure.